Broken Divas
by WweBumbleBee23
Summary: A sudden 'mystery death' in the WWE has left some of the talent with problems on there hands. What happens if things aren't as they seem? Based off the tv show Pretty Little Liars! PunkLee story


Authors Note-Hey guys here is my new story! This story is KIND OF based of the Tv show Pretty Little Liars except its WWE Style and I decided to do it alittle differently from the tv show. Enjoy! :D

00000000000000000000

Aj skipped away in her red coat. She made sure nobody saw her face so that they didnt know it was her. She knew they had a feeling it was her but they still didnt have proof of anything.

Right now they thought Kaitlyn was the only redcoat but then they saw both of them in redcoats and now they have new opinions.

Aj has been gone for two years and everybody thought she died. That was just a lie. She really went into hiding in a town an hour away. She couldnt be caught by the 'A Team'. They would kill her if she was caught. They already have been following her every move for the last three years. They started harrassing her through texts. A year later she ran away. She couldnt stay anymore.

She had to lie to everybody to keep everyone safe. Including the closest people to her. Her Mom, Her four best friends, and Him...

Phil Brooks aka Cm Punk the former WWE Champion. She thought he was her soulmate. She even had to lie to her soulmate. It disgusted her but she had no choice. At least she isnt completely alone. She does have her best friend Kaitlyn by her side still. She doesnt know how much longer though because Kaitlyn did something bad and its only a matter of time before the police figure out where she is.

One month earlier...

"Hey detective Wilden!" Aj ran up to him by his police car.

"April Mendez!? I thought you were dead! Do you realize how much trouble your in for running away from you family and with the police!" She hated him. He has been messing with her best friends (Who she also had to lie to) and their families and she didnt like it one bit. Kaitlyn owed her big time for this. She better be close by incase he trys to hurt her.

"Kaitlyn wanted me to tell you its over between the two of you! Finished!" She glared at him.

"Dont tell me what my girlfriend said Aj what is coming out of your mouth is bullshit!" Detective Darren Wilden was a police officer. He still doesnt follow the rules however and he gets away with it.

"Oh so you dont believe me? Then how come yesterday she practically begged me to talk to you so she wouldnt have to!? She has been wanting to break up with you for a while but she was too scared. But guess who isnt afraid of you Wilden!"

Aj couldnt help but smirk right at his face. He was pissed and she knew it was her fault. This is the best day ever!

She spoke too soon.

He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She screamed.

"You should have stayed out of town. Nobody liked you here anyway. Im just doing everyone a favor!" Now he was smirking.

He moved his finger towards the trigger. She closed her eyes waiting for the shot to be taken...

Bang! Bang!

She stilled had her eyes closed...but something wasnt right. Shouldnt she be in pain? She opened her eyes and froze right where she was.

Wilden was lying on the ground lifeless with two bullets in his chest...and Kaitlyn holding a gun beside him with tears in her eyes.

When she finally came out of her trance she tried to speak. "Kait!..W-what did you d-do!" She stuttered.

"...He...He was going to shoot you Aj! I...I couldnt just let him get away with it!...Im going to go to jail! I already had issues about Wilden! What am I going to do!?"

Their phones both went off. They both knew exactly who it was.

They checked their texts.

'Dont tell the police or else I will and it will not be the same story! -A'

"Why wouldnt -A want us to tell the police? You would think they would want us to suffer?"

"-A obviously has a trick up their sleeves Aj! What if they try to make this even worse for me! Or what if they make it look like you!"

"Dont worry Kait. -A wouldnt want me to just go to jail...they would want worse for me. They are only messing with you to get to me...I wish I could warn the girls."

"I miss them too Aj."

"At least they know your alive."

Kaitlyn just sighed. "We should probably leave before the police show up!" They both ran out of the woods.

0000000000000000000

Present Day...

Layla, Kelly, Alicia, and Natalya were backstage at Monday Night Raw. They didnt change at all on screen but when they were offscreen its like somebody took their good moods away. -A has been torturing them for two years now. Still nobody knew about it other then a few people they felt they could trust...which was Randy and Cody. Randy is dating Kelly and Layla is dating Cody.

Eve of course knew too...but there was a different reason for that...

6 months earlier...  
Layla and Eve walked into -A's lair which they found out was a cheap motel room out in the middle of nowhere. Eve had just recently started getting the texts from -A threatning her.

"Im going to go get some gum from my car and im going to call Kelly too I will be right back" She went outside.

Layla started looking around. There were pictures of all the girls everywhere. The majority of the pictures were of Aj.

Layla then noticed a shopping bag...the shopping bag from the same store they saw Eve come from a couple weeks before. Curious about what could be in it, Layla looked inside the bag and found the same shirts Eve bought from the store. It hit Layla like a ton of bricks.

"I found the gum." She heard Eve say behind her.

"You didnt call Kelly did you? Because your -A!" She turned around and was proven right. Eve stood there now wearing a black hoodie with the hood over her head. "Congradulation Layla. I am your worst nightmare." She then hit her in the head with a steal pipe knocking her out.

Later that night Eve put Layla in her car and drove up to the top of a cliff. Layla regained her conciousness in the car. The girls saw a video message sent from Layla showing Eve with the black hoodie. They drove up to the top of the cliff as well. Layla ran off with Eve right behind her. Eve tried to push Layla off the cliff but Layla pushed her down before she could. Then Layla was in control. Eve slipped off the ledge and Layla tried to grab her hand but was too late. The girls called the police. Eve actually got lucky and had no injurys and layla had a cut on her wrist. Eve got sent the mental hospital. She got released 3 months later.

Present day...

Eve no longer was -A because she got kicked out and is now being tortured by -A as well. The girls still dont trust her though. They probably never will.

The same night of Wildens death something else happened.

One month earlier...

Eve was still in -A at the time. Layla pretended to join -A to sabotage Eve. Cody did the same thing as well. Layla was sent to the mental hospital because she found out Cody was -A and she didnt know he was only doing it to protect her. She also thought he died when he saw his unconscious body in the woods and Eve running away.

They were at a cabin in the middle of the woods waiting for Kelly, Alicia and Natalya to arrive so they can set them up.

"Those bitches dont know what they are dealing with." Eve said. "This ends tonight."

She then smirked. "Cody get rid of her." Layla knew this was going to happen so she made a plan with Cody to pretend that she didnt know what was happening. "What the hell! You lied to me!" Cody grabbed her by the arms. "Let me go you bastard!" He then took her outside and let go. "Alright redcoat should be arriving any moment so we have to go search the woods. Stay with me."

She nodded and followed him towards the woods.

Back in the cabin...

The girls were hiding the whole time.

The ran down the stairs. "We know your plan Eve!"

Eve looked shocked and frightened. "What have you done!?"

They were confused on what she ment. "What are you talking about Eve!?" Kelly just wanted to slap her former best friend right now.

Suddenly the cabin started on fire. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Eve screamed.

"Eve why would you start the place on fire when your still inside!? You cant possibly be that stupid!" Natalya screamed.

"I didnt do this! Im not that crazy!"

"Try your phone Alicia!"

"Theres no signal! You try Eve!"

"No bars!"

"What the hell do you mean no bars!?" Kelly yelled.

"Its redcoat! She is doing this! Shes everywhere and shes nowhere!" Eve coughed.

"Come on you guys we have to get out of here!" They started walking towards a door but it was locked. They tried the other door but there were flames on the other side.

"We are all going to die! We are all going to burn!" Eve was panicking.

"Shut up Eve!"

"Im never going to find out who redcoat is!"

"You dont know who she is either!?" They were all shocked.

"No I dont but she looks alot like Aj but I cant tell because she wears a mask when I see her."

5 minutes later...

everybody in the cabin is passed out from all the smoke in there lungs. redcoat started pulling there bodies out of the burning cabin. she pulls them a short distance from the cabin and sets them down. She sees Kellys eyes start to open so she looks over her to see if shes ok. Kelly rubs her eyes then she sees that redcoat disappeared.

3 minutes later all the girls were awake and coughing.

"Did anyone else see her!?" Eve asked hopeful.

"See who?" Alicia said

"April. She pulled us all out of there."

"No your hallucinating. Shes dead." Natalya said.

"I saw her too" Kelly said.

"Me too." Layla said running towards them.

"Wait a second...Lay you werent in the fire!"

"I saw her get off her plane! April is redcoat!"

They then looked towards the cabin.

"We have to get out of here." Layla stood up from the grass and started walking.

"What about Cody?" Alicia asked.

"he came in his truck he will get out of here trust me. Now lets go before the cops realize we were here!" They ran towards there car and drove off.

00000000000000000000000

Punk was watching tv...until he saw a picture of Aj. He dated Aj for about 7 months before she disappeared. He was broken when he found out she was dead. He didnt date anybody else. People would have thought he would have moved on by now but he just couldnt. He loved her. Plus something about this sudden death didnt sit right with him. He didnt understand. Something had to have happened. He felt like some people were hiding things from him and he hated that they wouldnt tell him. It was his girlfriend! He had the right to know what happened to her! So why wont they tell him!?

Thats what made him think it was a health issue. Not with all the tension floating around backstage. It couldnt be her health that killed her. So what was it!?

Punk was determined to get answers. He wont take no for an answer anymore. He dialed Natalyas number. "Hi this is Natalya I cant get to the phone right now but you can leave a message when you hear the beep." He hung up. This will not be handled over voicemail. He called all the other girls and got the voicemail. He even called Eve. Everybody knew about Eve being -A. But they all just thought Eve lost her mind and sent random text threats. They didnt even know Aj was involved in this.

Thats why he called Eve. He had a funny feeling about this whole -A thing. He got even more suspicious when it went to Eve's voicemail aswell.

What if all the girls are apart of this -A team thing and they hurt Aj? He knew one thing from that moment on.

He cant trust the WWE Divas anymore.

000000000000000000000

Authors Note-I do not own any of the characters in this story! I only own the segments with Aj and Kaitlyn and the segment with Punk at the end! The rest was from the tv show!

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1! Should I continue the story? Review and let me know!


End file.
